


Electricity Can't Compare To What I Feel When I'm With You

by Captainsloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Chains, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Restraints, Sensation Play, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsloth/pseuds/Captainsloth
Summary: My first post for my first ever bingo!Title from Dua Lipa's Electricity for obvious reasons.This square was Sensation play.I don't pretend to be a good writer and this is just for fun but if there are any mistakes let me know!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Electricity Can't Compare To What I Feel When I'm With You

“Thor, can i sit here?” Steve asks, sitting on the floor in front of Thor, his back to his shins. It’s probably not a good angle but Steve tilts his head back to look up at Thor’s face anyway. 

Thor smiles and a hand comes up automatically to run through Steve’s messy blonde hair, a nonverbal yes.  
Thor knows that this is Steve’s way of asking for something else, something much bigger, but not outright saying it. Thor learned to read the language of Steve a long time ago.  
See, Steve is a contradiction. He wants fiercely and wholeheartedly, but he’s too proud or stubborn, or just plain embarrassed to ask for it. Especially when it comes to sex. And Thor can see this moment for what it is, relinquishing control, asking to be taken care off in the only way Steve really can. 

Steve’s eyes flutter shut against the scratches along his scalp and Thor smiles tenderly down at the way his face relaxes, his shoulders drop. 

Neither of them so much as twitch when the door flies open, bangs against the wall and then slams shut. They could hear the heavy footfalls of Bucky’s footsteps coming closer and closer for a while.

“Bucky is home” Thor tells Steve because his eyes are still closed. But his words are unnecessary, the only person who walks around like a thunderstorm is Bucky. 

His footsteps stop in front of them. 

“You okay Buck?” Steve asks, eyes still shut, head still against Thor's knees.

“No. Fuck. Thor, can we-”

Thor must nod or something agreeable because Steve is soon being tugged to his feet by a warm hand and a cold hand wrapped around his wrists. Steve opens his eyes so he doesn’t fall on his face or stumble into Bucky, and follows the rigid line of Bucky’s back to the spare bedroom. 

Bucky doesn’t hesitate once inside and strips his clothes off, climbing up onto the padded table. Steve follows suit much slower, so he can eye-fuck Bucky. Bucky gives him a feral smile that makes arousal twist hot in his stomach. 

“You’re going to be such a punk” Steve acknowledges, sounding half exasperated. 

Bucky grips his cock and starts stroking.

Fuck. Thor’s not going to like that.

Thor hums fondly at the sight of them both naked and laid out for him on the table. But then he sees how Bucky has started without him, and he bites his lip. Steve watches, heady, Bucky continues almost as if he wants to challenge Thor.

Thor walks slowly over to Bucky’s side of the table and reaches out, calmly grabbing Bucky’s arm and pulling it up over his head, he reaches for the other one and ties them together above his head to the table.

And Steve hadn’t expected that, apparently neither did Bucky because he’s looking at Thor with disbelief, who moves around to tie Bucky’s legs open to the table. Thor rakes his eyes up Bucky’s olive skin, lingering on his thick thighs, his erect cock, and meeting his eyes. 

Steve knows Bucky is furious, knows how bratty Bucky can get, and how he wants Thor to punish him. It’s searingly hot that Thor is denying him what he so desperately wants and Steve realizes suddenly that maybe Thor knows Bucky better than he does, he must know that Bucky needs this or he’d never do it. Combating his anger with sweetness. Not giving in to the obvious. It makes something in Steve sing. 

When Thor moves to Steve’s side of the table Steve already has his arms up above his head in anticipation, and shivers when Thor’s warm hands wrap around his wrists to bind them up above his head. He walks around and makes quick work of spreading Steve’s legs and tying them down. 

“I would like to try sensation play with my lightning, if you both are willing?” Thor asks, standing where they both can see him.

Steve nods and Bucky grits out a “yes, whatever, just get on with it”.

Steve rolls his eyes.

“Have patience. Tell me your safe words” Thor asks seriously if the way his eyebrows are drawn together is any indication, the first hint of something other than that quiet calmness he’d been radiating.

“Pineapple”.

“Sherbet”.

Thor nods, his long hair falling forward slightly over his face, but he pays it no mind. “Close your eyes and feel the sensation”. His voice is a quiet gravely rumble that Steve shivers at, his eyes falling closed immediately. Bucky (brat that he is) looks Thor right in the eyes, not listening.

Thor smiles at him and then he focuses his lightning on Steve’s body and not Bucky’s. Thor watches in delight as Steve gasps in pleasure and Bucky huffs in put-on annoyance.  
Bucky closes his eyes. 

Pleased, Thor lets the sensation envelop Bucky now too, and watches his mouth pop open slightly.

Thor waits for a few minutes, letting them get used to the sensation of the electricity on their skin before asking “Good?”

Steve nods enthusiastically with his eyes still closed, and there are goosebumps on his skin. Bucky’s eyes once again open and he’s glaring at Thor.

Thor raises an eyebrow, trying to keep from breaking into a smile. 

“I don’t want slow, we don’t need kiddie gloves Thor, c’mon” Bucky complains, his fingers twitching up above his head.

Steve sighs, “Whatever you want Thor, Bucky, I'm easy”.

“Yeah you are” Bucky smirks but the cockiness is quickly wiped off his face as Thor puts a broad hand around his ankle. Electricity thrums deep and shoots up his leg like an artery, zinging almost painfully in his cock. His head falls back in a moan he can’t hold back.

Steve looks over at Bucky, surprised by how vocal he had been and incredibly turned on by it. Thor notes how dark his eyes are with a smile.

“Is this what you want?” Thor asks, a hint of teasing in his voice as he talks to Bucky..

Bucky juts his chin defiantly, “Is that all you got?”

Steve gulps.

Thor to his credit, doesn’t take it as an insult, doesn’t even really seem bothered by it. That calmness is starting to drive even Steve a little crazy. But then Thor’s smile turns into something darker, it makes Bucky shiver with anticipation as Thor tightens his hand around Bucky’s ankle. But it’s Steve that cries out.

“Ohh, Thor” he writhes on the table, his moans barely covering up the sound of the clinking chains as he jerks against them. His cock is so hard and leaking and Bucky wants Thor to put his mouth on Steve. Fuck the lightning.

Thor doesn’t let up on Steve but he does lower the intensity, focusing on light pinpricks that run up and down his whole body in superficial waves. Steve’s lips are parted as he lets himself enjoy the sensation and Thor leans down to kiss him, dirty and demanding, Steve leaning up as far as he can for more, but Thor has other plans. He stops teasing Bucky with Steve and stands next to Bucky, leaning over his chest slightly, long hair tickling his skin. Bucky doesn’t squirm. The longer he looms over Bucky with the promise of something puts him increasingly more on edge. 

“Thor” Bucky growls, he can’t take it anymore.

Thor presses the tips of the fingers of his left hand to Bucky’s chest and closes his eyes.

Bucky shouts out loud, “ahh, fuck you” as powerful electrical pulses dissolve out from the point of contact. They shoot to his most sensitive areas, the soles of his feet, his hand and shoulder where the metal arm connects, his cock, even his tongue. 

“You wish Buck” Steve teases but regrets it immediately when Thor ups the intensity of the electrical current.  
Steve cries out, his hips doing their best to thrust up against the restraints without his permission. If Bucky wasn’t so preoccupied he was sure he’d be teasing him for that. 

But Thor has his attention on Bucky, dragging his fingertips down his chest, an intense electrical pulse emitting from him. Thor’s hand is like five different vibrators all in sync. 

Bucky’s breath hitches, which is the only indication that Thor gets of how his power is affecting Bucky, that and his thick leaking cock jutting out proudly.

Thor moves back up from where he moved down Bucky’s chest so he can pinch firmly one of Bucky’s nipples. He holds his fingers there for a long time, and reaches across to do the same to Steve, putting them on a level playing field now.

He waits until they’re both twitching, twin mouths open, twin chests heaving before swapping to the other sides. Steve (as always) is vocal in his response, a gasp stuttering out. In contrast Bucky’s biting back a moan, fighting to stay quiet like he had to so much in the past. Thor waits until it’s almost too much before he takes his hands off them, all electrical sensation stopping abruptly.

Steve arches up into the air, and squirms back down, breathing in desperate pants. Bucky tugs on the chains, testing their strength because he is livid. He wants to get up and throttle Thor. The look he gives him is murderous.

Thor starts to laugh and has to bite it back, but both of their eyes are on him and they catch the mirth in his eyes anyway. 

There’s a stretch of silence where nobody moves, Steve and Bucky are both too stubborn to beg so they stare at him, waiting him out.  
It’s not long before Thor walks around the table so he is at their heads and he presses a finger behind the ears. Electricity jolts down their necks, along their shoulders, down their spines. Goosebumps break out over Steve’s skin and he moans loudly. Bucky’s body is shaking, the zing of the electricity is more sensitive to him due to his metal arm and the nerves that Hydra fucked around with.

Thor clears his throat “Steve? More? Or less?”

Bucky opens his mouth but Thor’s hand quickly covers it, even while he has his eyes on Steve.

“More” Steve’s voice sounds wrecked. Bucky sags in relief.

Thor’s hands leave their bodies but an electrical current starts up, intense in their feet and hands. All of the nerves there sing, and Bucky just wants a hand on his cock. He can’t stand the teasing even though he knows how his cock betrays him and leaks for it anyway.

Thor lets them have it for a while and then stops all sensation. 

Then he starts it up again before Bucky can say anything and its more intense than Thor has allowed yet, it actually hurts. Bucky moans so brokenly at the sensation and electricity shoots up his cock. It feels so good, like an orgasm being pulled from him but when he looked down his cock was still hard. Bucky didn’t know Thor was capable of such a thing.

“Thor, Thor, Thor” Steve starts up his near orgasm moaning. It makes something hot curl up in Bucky’s stomach, separate from the electrical pulse focused on their groins. Steve is so beautiful when he gets like this. Not to mention Thor.

Thor looks regal with his hair hanging over his chiseled chest, muscles rippling as he flexes his power. And then Thor stops all sensation and Bucky’s previous thoughts sour. He does not look regal, he looks cruel.

Steve honest-to-god whines at the loss of sensation.

“Fuck!” Bucky shouts. Steve’s may be closer but Bucky is not far off.

“I think sensation play is my new favourite thing” Thor says conversationally.

“Thor i swear-” Bucky starts to threaten but a tiny little hum of electricity pulses right at the head of his cock and Bucky knows Steve is subject to the same thing because they both moan at the same time. It’s incredibly delicate but they are so sensitive by now it feels bigger than it is.

Thor repeats it, once, twice, three times, and Steve starts to twitch.

“Thor, Thor please” Steve begged. If Bucky weren’t so turned on he would have gaped. He’d never in his life ever heard Steve beg because he never let himself be at the mercy of somebody else. Not even in the face of death did he wish for anything. But here he was, begging Thor to bring him to orgasm.

“Cmon Stevie, come for Thor” Bucky growled out, desperate to see him fall apart. This was a state he was sure he’d never seen Steve in. Vulnerable, desperate, submissive. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

“Ohh” Steve moaned, skin flushed and shiny with sweat. Bucky watched as Thor took Steve’s cock into his hand and started stroking him. “Ohh, god, Thor, ohh, ohhh” and then the muscles in Steve’s stomach clenched, his head smacking back against the table, his mouth dropped open as he came, spurts coating Thor’s hand and making a mess of Steve’s groin.

The sound and visual is so mesmerizing and Bucky knows he’s only a matter of seconds away from orgasm. He can hear his blood pumping loudly in his ears and feels his cock throbbing, his whole body tight with tension.

Thor doesn’t touch Bucky, but his lightning does. Electricity jerks up his cock, a painfully quick rush that Bucky cries out at, and then again, as it shocks up and down his cock. 

“Thor oh god” he hears himself say before an intense pulse hums in the head of his cock, deep in his ass and he comes. Bucky arches up uncontrollably and the chains holding him down break as his body jerks up at the intensity of his orgasm. It feels like he comes for a century before he falls flat against the table, panting and blinking rapidly.

“Fuck that was the hottest thing I've ever seen” Steve said breathlessly.

“How lucky am I to have found the two most exquisite men Midgard has to offer” Thor smiles as he begins to untie Steve. Bucky doesn’t move even though he broke the chains on the bed. He looks out of it, eyes glazed over slightly. 

“Bucky?” Thor asks tenderly, not reaching for him just in case.

Bucky breathes quietly for a long moment, feels floaty and light as he stares up at the ceiling.

“He’s in subspace” Steve says reverently, unable to take his eyes off him. 

“Bucky I’m going to unhook you, you were so good for me” Thor speaks softly in a tone Steve recognizes. It makes him want to drop too, the praising words so familiar. Steve watches from beside them with heavy lidded eyes as Thor finishes unhooking Bucky. Bucky reaches up and wraps his arms around Thor’s chest and Thor lifts Bucky up, supporting him completely. 

“C’mon Stevie,” Thor tells him and Steve drops into subspace immediately. Bucky’s nickname for him coming from Thor’s mouth is something else entirely.

Steve grips Thor’s hand and the three make their way to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed together in a tangle of limbs. 

“You’re so nice for me like this, both of you” Thor praises as they press their bodies up against him. He pulls them impossibly close around him and closes his eyes.

How lucky indeed.


End file.
